I Found Myself and You in the End
by Metropolitan Minds
Summary: A story about America, the young and easily excited nation. Who has been keeping a secret from most of the other nations. Until one faithful day when England finds out the younger nation's secret. UkUs
1. Amelia Francine Jones

_America's POV_

I looked at myself in the mirror and reflection of myself looking right back of me. The gentle dirty blonde curls that cascaded down to my shoulders, my blue eyes that someone long ago told me that they looked like two sapphire gemstones, fairly tan complexion, and my c-cup breast that I fondled gently as I glanced at them before looking back at my face and smiled at myself _"I'm beautiful?"_ I said to myself even though I doubted that statement that left my lips. With that said I picked up my watch and glanced at the time and cussed under my breath, it was a quarter to seven am, and I had to get ready for a meeting. I again placed the watch down and picked up a white bra I laid out from last night and latched it before picking up my usual gauze and wrapping it up tightly around my breast to make it look I had a puffed up chest instead of the mountains that were on my chest. I usually did this since I didn't want my follow nations and allies to fine out my gender after all these years.

My real name is Amelia Francine Jones, though I go be the name Alfred Franklin Jones or the United States of America. I tangled myself in a web of lies ever since I was a child and when I was younger, the limey bastard, England told me that good boys never lie and I had a guilty conscience when I was younger because of this. However, I saw that girls had to follow certain roles in society, weren't able to do most things men would and most importantly they were treated like second class citizens and I really didn't want my ex-tutor to treat me like some delicate flower that could have its steam bent in the wind. No, I wanted to be treated like a boy. So that was the tricky part of my situation in the beginning. Lucky, I was only a young child and I obviously didn't hit puberty yet. However, I usually bathed regularly during that time and I acted a little independent from England like drying myself off, and dressing myself in the morning. And since he was usually busy with other colonies, countries and even his own problems back at home, I was usually was by myself as I aged. Only one of the maids I trusted the most knew my secret and told me about the changes happening to my body. By the time I saw Arthur again, I was probably 10 or so and he gave me the other talk about puberty and that I'm gonna start get interested in girls, grow hair, have wet dreams, and get a deeper voice. I don't know why, but I liked those times when he was a fatherly figure to me and I usually cried sometimes when he left… But that was when I was a child and I really didn't want to continue to think about my past since this walk through memory lane wasted ten minutes of prep time.

Heading back to get dress, I slipped on my white matching panties on and then slipped over boxers as a precaution of getting pants and seeing that the US of A wears lady's panties (she also put some tissues to make it look like she actually had a bugle). Once my boxers were on, I picked up my black dress pants and eased my legs into the pants since I'm klutz and usually could slip on the pants and bruise myself. After I put on my belt, I put a tank top on tucked it in my pants and did the same with my dress shirt. My tie was soon put on and so was my suit's jacket. Then I went to sit on the toilet bowl to put on my black socks and black leather dress shoes that gave me some extra height, even though I'm a 5'6" woman and that was fairly tall considering that around the average height of a male but the shoes give me 2 inches, making me a 5'8" man, not that bad. Then the easiest part came, as I put all of my hair into a bald cap before putting my 'Alfred' wig on, making me look like my persona without his, well my glasses on which I put on right after my wig was fixed in the right position. Looking at the reflection of the mirror now I don't see Amelia, just Alfred who I smiled to and pointing at the reflection like some kind of idiot as I commented on how good I looked before putting on my watch to find at I only had twenty-five minutes to get to the meet hall "Holy crap! I'm gonna be late!" I said a masculine voice I mastered during the years. Rushing out of the bathroom, I got my laptop bag and said good bye to Tony before rushing to the car and getting into the driver's sit. Starting the engine, I let out a sigh "Damn, I can't get coffee or breakfast cause of this. Oh well, my stomach can hold off until the lunch break where I can go to the Mickey D's next door" I said before driving to the meeting.

_"Where the bloody hell is that America?" _Arthur thought to himself as he tapped his pen on the oak wood desk in front of him, as he was thinking what everyone else was, including Ludwig who already seemed to be in a bad mood since the meeting should have started a couple minutes ago if it wasn't for America being late. Lucky, before Ludwig decided to start the meeting without him, Alfred barged through the doors panting "S-sorry… I'm… late... my alarm d-didn't go off" he lied in his usually loud voice. "It's about time you bloody wanker! We have been waiting ten minutes for your lazy arse"

"Well then, good morning to you too Mr. Sunshine" Alfred said with a chuckle once he regained his breathe and took the sit next to England like he away did.

"This isn't a laughing matter America, when I say 8:30 am on the dot I mean 8:30 am" Ludwig said in his usually angry tone before he cleared his throat and proceeded to start the meeting like it was supposed to ten minutes ago.

Finally after a couple of hours of arguing over everything on the morning agenda and hitting a dead end considering none of the topics had a majority ruling and contained lots of fighting. All of them were excused and were going out of the meeting hall for a mandatory lunch break. Lingering around, Alfred got up from his chair and stretched a little "God, that damn limey and commie gave me a freaking ear full" Amelia said with her regular voice since the no one was around her. She rubbed her throat softly "I gotta be careful, if I kept this up I'm gonna lose my voice" she told herself before looking at the door of the meeting room to find Arthur there_ "shit… shit…__**Shit**__!" _she thought to herself as she started to panic as her mind went a million miles a second, as she thought of many questions like how long he was there and if he actually heard her true voice, whatever the fact was, she was unbelievably flustered and the blood bushed to her cheeks that made her have a profound blush on her face. "L-listen Arthur I c-can explain!" she stuttered as she tried to get her masculine voice and raised her hands up in surrender way. Arthur walked to Alfred and looked him with his eyes fixed on the other "You got 5 minutes" he said in his usual voice that sound like he was annoyed but his eyes showed that he was surprise at the feminine voice that escaped Alfred's lips "And while you're at it, tell whole truth Alfred" he added before the American looked at the ground and at his feet. He then looked up from the brim of his glasses and asked "The whole truth?" which Arthur then nodded to his question. _"I…I can't lie anymore. I know I been doing this act for a long time and if I just say that was my impersonation of a chick… well I think he can figure that out"_ Amelia thought as her stomach churned and knotted. "Alright, but we gotta go to the men's room and you can't tell anyone else about this, got it?" Alfred told him as he extended Arthur his pinky hand for a pinky promise "Alright then..?" Arthur questioned what the other as up to before looking at the extended pinky figure which made him smirk a little _"So childish"_ he thought before he pinky promise to secrecy. Soon America grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the men's bathroom that was the least used even though Arthur didn't need to be dragged.

_Hello, I'm the author of this piece, I hope you enjoy what I got in store for the future _


	2. Revealing the Truth

"Alright, we're here. Tell me" Arthur said rather impatiently and annoyed from the drag. "Okay, but one more thing, don't freak out, k?" Alfred told him which he then agreed to that as well. _"Well here is goes"_ she said under her breathe, before moving her shaky hand to her wig and pulled it off without looking back. She saw Arthur's eyes widen from what she just did. Placing the wig down on the sink counter of the bathroom, she pulled off the bald cap and took her hair out of a bun so that that cascade of dirty blonde curls fell gracefully to her shoulders. _"Shit… I think I broke him" _ she thought to herself before explaining "Arthur, I been lying to you ever since I was a little girl" she told him softly with her normal voice as she looked down at the floor and took her shoes off to show the height difference between the two. Her face heated up as did Arthur's "You idiot why…. did you go into the bloody men's room then?" he asked her, as he was angry at her for doing something improper, but that was something that came out instinctively even though his mind couldn't comprehend what just happened. "Well I couldn't go to the damn lady's room with you since we were two guys" she replied angrily as she stiffened up from his question. "A young lady like you shouldn't curse" he said since she was starting to test his patience. "There it is! The thing I was afraid of, you treating me different. I'm still Alfred just … a woman form of him." She told him as her gusto went down once she finished her sentence before adding "I did this when I was younger since I didn't want to be treated like some kind of pathetic person that could get hurt from the wind or something. And I wanted to be someone that actually could fight than sit and watch" she told at him and started to tear up because she knew Arthur wouldn't understand her. "Woah, Al-… um"

"Amelia" she said as she rubbed her eyes to stop the crying _"dammit… I don't want to cry in front of him" _she thought to herself. Once she stopped rubbing her eyes, she saw that Arthur had a handkerchief in his hand "Take this and just please stop crying" he said to her which she then smiled that him softly and took it from his hand. "Thank you" she replied before she wiped her eyes with it, as Arthur was again surprised that America actually said thank you to him and smiled a soft and genuine smile at him like he… no she use to smile at him. He then surveyed the younger and shorter nation, she had thicker and masculine eyebrows and she probably didn't shave that much since she had to pull off a man which she actually did pretty damn good that even fooled him. "Now Al- sorry Amelia, why don't you just admit that you are a lady in this day and age? Last time I checked, women are allowed in the military."

"Cause"

"Because why?"

"Well, everyone thought I was a male so it was easy for me to get my point across and actually be a threat. If I'm like… this, people wouldn't take me seriously and I wouldn't oppose a threat to anyone. And besides, they would think I had a sex change operation and make fun of me"

Arthur shook his head "Nonsense and beside nation's really don't take you that serious in the first place" he joked with a small smile forming on his face. Amelia blinked a little _"Is he trying to be playful? Arthur and playful don't do go together like chocolate and pickles" _she thought to herself before giggling slightly and playfully punched his arm "That's so mean"

_"Huh? What she is doing—Wait… she actually went along with that? She may be America, but she doesn't act like him which it is understandable… maybe I should just stop thinking about this. She's America, her logic was always weird to me" _he thought before Amelia waved her hand in front of Arthur's face "Hello? Earth to Arthur, do you read Arthur?" she asked him in a joking matter since he been quiet and stared at her for a while. "Hm? Oh sorry Amelia, I guess I got lost in thought"

"Yeah I know, but it's alright. After all, you are rather old" she joked before saying I'm sorry since she really didn't want to make Arthur angry at her. "I gotta get my wig back on and after I think we got twenty minutes for launch. Would you want to join me in Mickey D's? I'll pay" she told him as she turned her back away to fix her wig in "No, I'll come but I'm paying" he said since he was following his gentleman code because he learned about Alfred's little secret.

"Seriously dude? Alright fine, but I'm getting things off the value meal" she commented with a wry expression on her face since she didn't want to waste a good amount of his money to feed her growling stomach. Once she was all done and the wig was in the right and her shoes were back on, she then looked at Arthur with a smile "Alright, all set" she said to him in the masculine voice before she left the men's bathroom with Arthur following behind her.

* * *

_I'm really sorry if this chapter is short, but I'll make sure to make the next one a little longer._


	3. Security Blanket

It was a brief walk to McDonald's from the meeting hall, considering it was across the street from it. Once the two were at the counter, America ordered a McDouble and a sweet tea. However, on the other hand, England ordered nothing since he really like the food there since it was quite disgusting. Sitting down as he placed the tray down on the table, he looked at Arthur "Wanna some of my McDouble?" since he knew Arthur didn't eat lunch and also knew that he wouldn't eat McDonald's, but hey it's worth a shot. Arthur smiled politely at Alfred and turned down this offer. "Suite yourself then" he told him before unwrapping the burger and taking a large bite out of it. However, since Arthur was there and knew about his secret, he felt awkward to eat like he usually did around him. So instead, he at smaller bites while taking slips of his sweet tea time to time.

Arthur folded his hands on the table "So, you were hiding your sex this whole time from me, how did you-?" Arthur asked quietly before he was interrupted by 'Alfred' who was staring dagger at him. The questioned almost made the American split his drink out as he asked the question. Luckily, Alfred swallowed the sweet tea before he was able to split it on Arthur "Okay dude, listen up. Just because you know my little secret doesn't mean you can go talking about it in public! I mean I don't want the whole world finding out about it!" Alfred whispered loudly to the other which made some heads turned to the two of them. "Okay, just calm down Ame—no… Alfred, I was just trying to get my questions answered since this whole predicament is confusing the hell out of me. No need to freak out" Arthur told the American, as he raised his hands in a surrender like matter to prove that he means no harm. Even though he wanted to tell the other that he was the one that was causing the scene instead of himself, but something about America actually being a woman made him swallow his pride and let America win this fruitless fight. "Thank you; now if you really want to talk about these things, you can come over to my apartment and I'll answer all your questions, deal?" Alfred looked at Arthur to hear his response, which he agreed to "But you're not wearing your _costume_" Arthur whispered to the other while air quoting the word costume._ "Dammit… is he for real? Well, I already showed him and told him that I was a woman… so fuck it"_ Alfred thought to herself before agreeing to the older nation's demands, even though it killed her on the inside since he wanted her to take off her _security blanket _she wore around him and the others for years. For the rest of the lunch, there weren't any more fights or even talking for that matter since there wasn't much the younger nation wanted to talk about since he didn't wanted to answer anything in public. Once Alfred was finished with his burger, he crumbled up the wrapper that it came in and put it on the tray before finishing off his sweet tea and putting take as well on the tray. He soon got up with the tray in his hands and walked over to the nearest trash can and tossed his trash out before laying the tray on top of the other trays that were near the trash can. "Alright Arthur, I'm already to go" Alfred stated even though Arthur wanted to reply with a sarcastic remark like _"No really, I hadn't known"_ or the classical _"No shit Sherlock"_ but instead he rolled his eyes and got up from the uncomfortable chair he was sitting in for the time being. "You know I'm looking forward to the fighting, you know that?" Alfred said sarcastically which made a small smile formed on Arthur's lips as they walked out of the McDonald's and walked back to the meeting "Yes, I am too. Especially with that frog" Arthur commented back.

"And that is the conclusion of today's meeting." Germany said as he got his papers and banged them on the oak table to make them even "I hope to see you all tomorrow for tomorrow's continuation of this meeting, and on time" he added as he glared at America who was whistling 'Yankee Doodle Dandy' and trying to avoid eye contact with the German. Soon everyone left the meeting room at their own pace; to a point were Alfred and Arthur were the only ones in room. The two of them looked at each other, only the younger nation was sheepishly smiling at Arthur "Well…" Alfred took a hard gulp before continuing his sentence "Will you be taking your rental car to my apartment?"

"Of course I am you idiot, I paid money for the three days in advance for the bloody car so why not use it." Arthur commented bitterly to the American since it was a stupid question, however, it wasn't that uncommon for the other to ask stupid question. He calm down a little before adding "And you can cut out the whole fake voice now, we're the only ones here after all"

"Well, I just wanna make sure no one else hears me speak in my real voice. I really don't want anyone else to find this out" Alfred insisted as he grabbed his laptop bag and walked throw the halls of the meeting hall "That is understandable" Arthur stated even though he still was a little fuzzing about this whole situation, even if he actually was slowly putting the pieces together "You freaking know it" Alfred said with a laugh as the two soon went into the parking lot and drove to Alfred's house.

Amelia unlocked the door to the apartment "Well, mi casa es su casa or what that saying goes" she said as she opened the door wide open to allow the older nation into her apartment. She then closed the door once the two were in her house and turned on the lights to show her house which looked like a messy bachelor pad which made Arthur look disgruntle about it. Last time he remembered going to her apartment it wasn't this messy "Amelia, what the hell are you doing living in this pigsty?" he asked rather angrily. "Wow calm down! I just thought that if anyone came to my house and saw it looking different they would get suspicious about me"

The other nation rubbed his temples "Well no more—were cleaning up this place until it doesn't look like this disgusting mess I see right before me. After you answer my questions, deal?" Amelia flinched a little at his words, instead of fighting back. She decided to do what Arthur told her since she promised him to do so. "Alright then, I'll be back" she told him before walking to her bedroom and changing out of her clothing. Once her suit, socks, and wig was off, and she was only in her undergarments. Amelia then went into her dresser and took out a simple white t-shirt and boxer shorts she usually wore to bed before looking at herself in a mirror she had in her bedroom. Without her _security blanket _on, she smiled shyly_ "Is there any good quality about me?"_ Amelia said to herself before slapping herself in the face _"Stop thinking about those kinds of things. God dammit, it's all because of Arthur isn't it? What the hell, it's only Arthur."_ She added since she felt bad for herself for that single second which made her get a bad taste in her mouth. Once she finished with this conversation with herself, she left the room to find Arthur sitting on the couch in the living room and surveyed the young woman that was America that entered the room _"I was right about the whole lack of shaving, but still… she is pretty beautiful if she were to…. Wait—what the hell I'm I thinking. It's America for crying out loud"_ he thought to himself as Amelia sheepishly sat down next to Arthur "Well ask away" Amelia told Arthur as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it against her chest. "Well like I was going to ask before you interrupted me, how did you even figure out to hide your gender so perfectly?"

"Well you see, I was a late bloomer and when you came back to my country and give me the talk, I figured out that I had to hide most of my body since I leaned that I would get curvier and that I had to practice a male voice to hide my real one, which I already learned. I also had a wool sock that I use for a… you know "Amelia said before glancing quietly at her crotch and then looking up at Arthur's face with a faint blush "Do I haffa say more?" she asked him "N-no" he stuttered a little before clearing his voice "No, that isn't necessary"

"Well isn't there anything else you wanna know?"

"I don't think so."

"Do we still have to clean my apartment?"

"You thought I would forget that. Wait, don't answer that one. I really don't want to hear another joke about my age, Amelia" he said before he got up from the couch and extended his hand out to Amelia so she come get up from the couch easier. Even though, she declined the offer and got up from the couch herself. "So where do you wanna start cleaning?" Amelia asked as she put the pillow she was holding back down on the couch "Let's just start with this room and work our way to your room, alright?" Amelia nodded "Yeah alright, I guess that sounds like a plan. But don't you wanna eat dinner though? I mean you haven't eaten lunch from what I know of"

"Oh come one America, quit stalling to clean"

She sighed and looked up at him "Fine, but once we are done with the living room I'm going cook some dinner cause I don't want you to pass out from hunger now"

The older nation chuckled slightly "If you insist, but you're procrastinating _dear_" Arthur said to her before he realized what he just called her which was obvious since Amelia's face showed that she was surprised at the word Arthur use to call her. "W-whatever, let's just clean" Amelia said as she avoided any eye contact and went into the kitchen to get supplies to clean, which were only a few supplies like them. She then returned and put the things she got from the kitchen down on the coffee table. The two of them were silent as they both cleaned the living room to make it look like a woman actually lives in this apartment instead of messy man.

* * *

_Well I think I end this chapter on a good note... I think_

_oh well thanks for reading this part C:_


End file.
